InvasiVoyage 2
InvasiVoyage 2 is a SpongeBob SquarePants online game. It is based on "Boytastic Voyage." It also a remake of InvasiVoyage which was based on "Squidtastic Voyage". Gameplay In this game, SpongeBob, Patrick and many more characters control Dr. Fox's submarine and go down Devon's throat. The player moves the submarine by moving the cursor. Clicking on the mouse button shoots a projectile. Shooting at bubbles scores points. Collecting coin gives the following upgrades in order: rapid fire (the mouse button can be held for continuous fire), score x2, score x4, double shot (every shot can penetrate through two bubbles), then the rest gives 500 points. Bumping into a bubble or the edges will remove all upgrades, reverting the submarine back to its original state. Bumping into too many bubbles or the edges will result in a Game Over. Characters Playable *Markiplie *Jesse *Mike *Devon's Roblox person *SpongeBob Squarepants **Invincibubble *Patrick Star **Mr. Superawesomeness *Squidward **Sour Note *Mr Krabs **Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Sandy **The Rodent *Gary the Snail *Plankton **Plank-Ton *SpongeBob SquarePants (copy) *Moar Krabs *DoodleBob *Doodle Patrick *Squid Doodle *Doodle Sandy *Doodle Mr. Krabs *Doodle Plankton *Doodle Tak *Robo-Sandy *Robot Krabs *SpongeBot SteelPants (Also him the GBA Version) **Robo-SpongeBob MusclePants *Robo-Patrick *Robot SpongeBob *Android SpongeBob *Android Patrick *Android Sandy *Squid Vicious (Aka Robo-Squidward) *Black Snail (From Bad luck Day) *SpongeBuck SquarePants *Volcano Sauce drop *Face in the darkness *Primitive Sponge *Primitive Starfish *SpongeGar *Patar *Squog *Simmy *Tally *SpongeBob's heart *Squidward's heart *SpongeTron **SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z *ToyBob *Burger Beard the Pirate *CreepyPasta version of Spongebob and his friends **SpongeBob bootleg **Squidward's suicide **Patrick's Leg **SpingeBill **Dead Bart **SpongeBob's Bad Day **Max & Ruby 0004 **SpongeBob SquarePants 0004 **Bloody Gir **A Realtic version of Patrick **Evil SpongeBob from "Hope is Lost" *Pamtri versions of SpongeBob and Patrick *Inflated Gaz *Jeff the Killer *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Keef *Tak (The one from Invader Zim) *Almighty Tallest *Mar and Sweet *Amine Zim and Gaz *Mrs Bitters *Child Zim *Female Zim *Blue Crying Child Zim *Baby Zim and Baby Gaz *Paper Child Gir **Paper Child Robot Gir *Amine Zim and Gir *Invader Nail and Rita *Thar *Sizz Lord *Invader Sam *Emma *Rin *Teenage Gaz *Rick *Morty *Steven *Pearl *Garnet *Amethyst *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Finn *Jake *Peter Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Brian Griffin *Joe *Evil Monkey *Glenn Quagmire *Ernie The Giant Chicken *Cleveland Brown and his Family *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Annoying Orange *Globulous Maximus *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Beavis and Butthead *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Dash Baxter *Mr. Lancer *Vlad *Gumball *Drawin *Anais *Kenny McCormick *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Buttercup (1998 version) *Bubbles (1998 version) *Blossom (1998 version) *The Drawn Together group **Captain Hero **Foxxy Love **Ling-Ling **Princess Clara **Spanky Ham **Toot Braunstein **Wooldoor Sockbat **Xandir *Timmy and his Fairlys **Wanda **Cosmo **Poof *Denzel Crocker *Bloo and Mac *SwaySway And Buhdeuce *Homer *Bart *Maggie *Lisa *Marge *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Jenny *Brad *Tuck *Ren and Stimpy *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen *Carl *Professor Calamitous *Shirley (from The third Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour) *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Lincoln Loud and his Sisters **Lori Loud **Leni Loud **Luna Loud **Luan Loud **Lynn Loud, Jr. **Lucy Loud **Lana Loud **Lola Loud **Lisa Loud **Lily Loud **Lynn Loud Sr. **Rita Loud *The X's Group **Tucker X **Trudy X **Tuesday X **Truman X *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Truffles *Mr.Blik *Waffle *Gordon *Flapjack *Captain k'nuckles *Scary Maze Girl *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Farther *Johnny Bravo *Manny River *Frida Suárez *White Pantera *Granpapi Rivera *White Pantera *Maria Rivera *K.O. *Bunsen *Rad *That Klasky Csupo *The BŃD logo. *The Screen Gems logo. *The Viacom logo. *That face from that Nickelodeon Bumper "Box" *A unknown Girl in a blue swimsuit *Tom Kenny *Enid *Robots Clones of SpongeBobs **Alternate Universe Robot SpongeBob *Inflated Zim *Doodle Gir *BillyBot and Mandroid *Bubble SpongeBob *Bubble Patrick *Spongezilla *Plankton Robot *Robot Krabs (In ROTFD Form). *Robo-Plankton *Baby SpongeBob & Patrick *Pamtri's Versions of Gary, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy, Mr Krabs, and DoodleBob. *Robo-Mandy *Mario.exe *Sonic.exe *SpongeBob.exe *A robot from a awful SpongeBob game and a Good SpongeBob Movie *animatronics From Five nights at the Krusty Krab & Chum Bucket *animatronics From Five nights at freddys *Steve from Minecraft Unikitty and her friends *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr.Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Spongecry.avi *SpongeBob Slendypants Non-playable *Devon Trivia *Every time the player shoots a bubble, Devon will burp. Category:Online games Category:Crossover video games